Our Story
by BaekYeolShip
Summary: Stut nggak bisa bikin summary. With OC. EXO, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun and others inside. Straight. no BL no GS.


FF request-an dari temen Stut, yaitu Yeyen sama Lia :). with OC

sebenarnya 2 FF yang kemarin belum dilanjut, tapi masih proses. Stut nggak bisa nahan diri buat nggak ngepublish ini FF.

.

.

.

jgn lupa review ne :)

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Sung Han Yeon (OC)

Park Hye In (OC)

Alia Wu (OC)

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Park Chanyeol EXO

Xi Luhan EXO

.

.

_Yeon's POV._

Aih, gara2 dongsaengku yang suka dandan itu. Parfumku jadi tumpah tak bersisa di lantai, dan saat itu juga aku dimarahi oleh oemmaku. Pagi2 moodku sudah buruk, bagaimana ke depannya.

Setelah siap aku pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang makan. Di sana aku sudah mendapati Appaku yang sedang membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya, oemmaku yang sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti, dan yang terakhir dongsaengku yang paling menyebalkan duduk sambil mempoles kukunya.

"selamat pagi" ucapku ketika duduk di kursi di samping Appa.

"Pagi, Yeon oennie" sahut dongsaengku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kukunya. Aku menatapnya sebal.

"selamat pagi Yeon" ucap Appaku sambil tersenyum menatapku kemudian kembali membaca koran.

"Oemma, hari ini aku akan naik bus ke sekolah" ucapku sambil mengolesi rotiku dengan mentega.

"lho, kenapa ?" tanya Oemmaku sambil meletakkan roti yang sudah berselai ke piring Appaku.

"hanya malas saja" ucapku kemudian menyuap roti yang sudah diolesi mentega.

"ya sudah. Tapi hati2" pesan oemmaku kemudian menyuap roti beliau. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil mengunyah rotiku.

"Oennie, kuku ku sudah cantik belum ?" tanya dongsaengku yang bernama HaNi ini menunjukkan tangannya yang cukup lentik ke hadapanku.

"emh, ya, cantik" responku. Aku tidak mau memulai masalah lagi dengannya.

"terima kasih, Oenni.. Ku doakan agar kau cepat dapat pacar" ujarnya dengan mengedipkan satu matanya. Membuatku tersedak, bahkan Appa dan Oemmaku pun terkejut.

"terserah saja lah..." ujarku kemudian melanjutkan makanku.

O, iya, kenalkan namaku Sung Han Yeon. Aku merupakan siswi dari S.M Art High School, kelas X. Aku mengambil jurusan menyanyi dan menari. Meskipun suara ku tidak bagus, paling tidak kan aku bisa ngerapp. Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Dongsaengku bernama Sung Ha Ni. dia hanya lebih muda setahun dariku. Sung Ha Ni merupakan yeoja menyebalkan nomor satu di dunia. Entah kenapa meskipun bersaudara, kami sering sekali memperdebatkan hal sepele. Tapi terkadang dia juga yeoja centil yang sangat lugu.

Keluarga kami bisa dibilang mapan. Appaku memimpin sebuah perusahaan industri. Sedangkan oemmaku mempunyai butik yang lumayan besar.

Setelah sarapanku habis, aku pun berangkat ke sekolah. Karena malas menggunakan kendaraan, ataupun diantar, Aku pun jalan kaki menuju halte untuk menunggu bis.

_Yeon's POV END._

_._

_Hye In's POV._

"pagi Oemma, pagi Appa..." sapaku ketika sudah berada di ruang makan, di sana aku mendapati Oemmaku yang sedang menuangkan teh hangat ke gelas Appaku. Sedangkan Appaku sibuk memasang dasi. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Oemmaku.

"pagi Hye In, .. "balas Appaku sambil sibuk mengikat dasinya. Terlihat kesulitan. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Appaku.

"pagi Hye In, bagaimana pagimu hari ini ?" sahut + tanya Oemmaku setelah menuangkan teh, dia menatapku sebentar kemudian beralih membantu Appaku mengikat dasi.

"seperti biasa, baik saja, tidak ada yang buruk, juga tidak ada yang istimewa" balasku sambil menyesap susu coklatku.

"ya sudah, ayo dimakan sarapannya, nanti kamu terlambat loh" ujar Oemmaku yang sudah menyelesaikan acara ikat mengikat dasi Appaku. Oemma pun duduk di kursinya.

"ne, Oemma" sahutku, kami pun makan dengan hikmat, tanpa ada suara.

Namaku Park Hye In, aku sekolah di S.M Art High School kelas X dan mengambil jurusan menyanyi dan musik. Aku merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga ku. Appaku merupakan seorang pegawai bank, dan Oemmaku hanya di rumah, tapi sesekali akan membuat kue pesanan orang.

sebenarnya sepi juga jadi anak tunggal, tapi untungnya aku masih punya sahabat2 yang mau menemaniku di saat aku sedang kesepian.

Setelah selesai, aku pun berangkat dengan diantar Appaku.

_Hye In's POV END._

_._

_._

Halte...

Nampak seorang yeoja berseragam sedang menunggu bis. Dia duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sana. Dia terlihat santai di sana sambil sesekali memainkan smartphonenya. Tak lama seorang namja juga duduk di sampingnya. Karena merasa ada yang duduk, yeoja itu pun menoleh ke samping. Dia membelalakkan matanya kemudian sontak berdiri. Membuat namja di sampingnya terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"e..em... Pagi, sunbae" sapa yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia sedang gugup.

'_ya, ampun... Baek Oppa kenapa bisa ada di sini ?' _batin yeoja itu.

"eh, iya pagi. Duduk saja lagi" balas namja itu secara halus disertai senyuman. Yeoja itu pun duduk kembali.

"siapa namamu ?" tanya namja itu.

'_ini merupakan hari bersejarah selama hidupku. Baek Oppa menanyakan namaku... AAAAA ...' _batin yeoja itu lagi.

"namaku Sung Han Yeon, sunbae bisa memanggilku Yeon saja" jawab yeoja itu sesekali menunduk.

"Yeon ? Oh... Namamu lucu sekali. O, iya. Jangan terlalu formal Yeon-ah, panggil saja oppa" kata namja itu sambil mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Yeon hanya bisa ngefly. namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang terkenal di sekolahnya karena memiliki suara yang sangat sangat sangat merdu. Dan Yeon sudah cukup lama mengagumi namja itu.

"ah, ne Oppa" sepertinya Yeon terbang terlalu tinggi hari ini. Tak lama bus pun datang. Yeon berdiri dan berjalan menaiki bus. Tapi dia heran karena Baekhyun tidak ikut naik bus tersebut. Padahal tujuan mereka sama, yaitu S.M Art High School.

"Oppa tidak naik ?" tanya Yeon berbalik ke belakang.

"aku masih menunggu temanku, kau duluan saja" jawab Baekhyun ramah disertai senyuman.

'_aigoo, kenapa senyummu begitu indah Oppa ?' _batin Yeon terpana dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, aku duluan ne Oppa. Annyeong" Kata Yeon kemudian kembali menaiki bus tersebut.

"oh, ne. hati2 Yeon-ah" sahut Baekhyun. Kemudian bus pun jalan.

.

.

S.M Art High School.

"Hye In-ah !" seru seorang yeoja sambil berlari memanggil yeoja yang berjalan di depannya. Yeoja yang merasa terpanggil pun berbalik dan mendapati sahabatnya berlari menujunya.

"Yeon-ah, kau kenapa ?" tanya Hye In menatap sahabatnya yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Hye In-ah, ... Kau tidak akan... Percaya... Dengan yang... Ku alami ... Hari ini" ujar Yeon sambil sesekali mengambil nafas.

"memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Hye In penasaran.

"tadi, aku bertemu dengan Baek Oppa di halte, dan..." kata Yeon. Sekarang mereka sedang berbicara sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"dan apa ?" tanya Hye In semakin penasaran.

"dan, dia menanyakan namaku" jawab Yeon sangat senang. Hye In hanya bisa terkejut dan tersenyum.

"wah, kemajuan itu Yeon" ujar Hye In. Sedangkan yeoja di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Hye In.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun telah sampai di kelas. Dan disambut oleh sahabatnya yang lain. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, namja yang memiliki pigmen putih yang berlebihan.

"Pagi, Hye In, pagi .. Yeon ?" sapa namja itu, tapi berubah menjadi tanya ketika menyapa Yeon. Dia bingung kenapa Yeon bisa terlihat sangat senang saat ini.

"pagi Sehun-ah" ujar Hye In seraya tersenyum.

"kau kenapa Yeon-ah ?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Sehun-ah..." ujar Yeon memegangi tangan Sehun dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'_kenapa anak ini ?' _batin Sehun bertanya tanya.

"tadi pagi Baekhyun Oppa menanyakan namanya" jawab Hye In.

"oh, aku kira kau senang karena bertemu dengan boyband EXO" ujar Sehun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yeon. Senyum di wajah Yeon seketika luntur.

"yak ! Sehun-ah, sahabatmu kan lagi senang hari ini, bukannya didukung kau malah menghancurkannya" ujar Yeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun pun mencubit pipinya.

"aw, appo" ujar Yeon meringis sambil mengusap usap pipinya.

"hha, aku bercanda Yeon-ah. Aku juga senang karena ada kemajuan" ujar Sehun. Yeon pun kembali tersenyum. Hye In yang daritadi melihat, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk di kursi mereka masing2.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kim sonsaengnim masuk dengan membawa seorang siswi.

"selamat pagi, anak anak..." sapa Kim sonsaengnim setelah meletakkan buku2nya di atas meja.

"Pagi sonsaengnim..." sahut seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut.

"anak2, hari ini kita mempunyai teman baru, ayo kenalkan dirimu.."

"annyeong... Namaku Alia Wu, kalian bisa memanggilku Alia. Aku berasal dari China. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik" kata yeoja yang daritadi bersama Kim sonsaengnim, nada bicaranya bisa dibilang datar, tidak ada intonasi.

"Baiklah, Alia, kau bisa duduk di belakang Han Yeon dan Hye In" ujar Kim sonsaengnim menunjuk kursi kosong di paling belakang.

"ah, ne... Gamsahamnida sonsaengnim" ucap Alia seraya membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang dimaksudkan oleh Kim sonsaengnim. Setelah Alia duduk di kursinya, Yeon dan Hye In berbalik mengajaknya berkenalan.

"annyeong Alia, namaku HanYeon, kau bisa memanggilku Yeon saja. Dan ini temanku Hye In" kata Yeon dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"annyeong" balas Alia datar. Dia merupakan yeoja yang cukup dingin.

"bahasa Koreamu bagus Alia" puji Hye In.

"ah, ne." jawab Alia datar. Setelah itu Yeon dan Hye In kembali menatap papan tulis di depan.

.

_Alia's POV._

Tadinya aku malas pindah sekolah, karena Kris Oppa juga orang tuaku memaksaku, aku tidak bisa mengelak. sekarang aku harus bersusah payah untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Kenapa sih, aku harus ikut Kris oppa ke Korea untuk mengurus perusahaan, dia sendiri kan bisa.

Baru masuk saja, aku sudah disuguhi oleh orang2 aneh. Salah satunya yaitu 2 yeoja di depanku yang berusaha akrab denganku. Mereka pikir aku mau berteman dengan mereka ? Cih, aku tidak yakin akan mempunyai teman di sekolah ini.

_Alia's POV END._

_._

SKIP TIME

Teng Teng Teng...

"Anak2 sepertinya pelajaran kita sudah habis hari ini. Silahkan istirahat" ucap Kim sonsaengnim sebelum keluar kelas.

"Alia, kamu mau ke kantin tidak ?" ajak Hye In setelah beranjak dari kursinya.

_Alia's POV._

Aku heran dengan yeoja ini, dia masih saja berusaha baik denganku. Bukannya aku terlalu dingin padanya. Aku menoleh padanya sebentar.

"aku ke kantin sendiri saja" sahutku ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponsel yang ku pegang.

"kenapa tidak bersama saja ? Lagipula Yeon tidak ikut ke kantin" ujar Hye In berusaha agar aku ikut ke kantin bersamanya. Aku hanya mendengus.

"sebaiknya kalian ke kantin bersama, kau kan siswa baru di sini" ujar Yeon berbalik padaku, berusaha membujukku. aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian berdiri dan memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tasku.

"ayo" kataku pada Hye In. Kulihat dia juga Yeon tersenyum. Setelah itu aku berjala keluar kelas dan diikuti Hye In. Akhirnya aku luluh juga, tidak tega pedanya.

_Alia's POV END._

"bagaimana sekolahmu di China ?" tanya Hye in pada Alia saat di perjalaan menuju kantin (?).

"baik" jawab Alia singkat, padat, dan datar. Hye In meresponnya dengan mengangguk sambil ber'hmm' ria.

"lalu kenapa pindah ke Korea ?" tanya hye In lagi, seperti sedang mewawancarac.

'_ini anak banyak nanya'_ batin Alia sambil berdecak "ck".

"mengikuti oppaku" sahut Alia datar, sedatar datarnya bidang datar, ekspresi Alia lebih datar lagi. Dan Hye In mengangguk lagi. Saat Hye In hendak berbicara, sebuah suara menginterupsinya dari arah yang berlawanan. Hye In tidak melihat orang itu karena dari tadi dia menoleh ke Alia.

"annyeong Hye In-ah" suara bass seberat 1000 ton mirip ahjussi beranak 5 menyapa Hye In. Hye In dan Alia menatap orang itu dan berhenti berjalan.

"eh, annyeong Chanyeol oppa" balas Hye In mengusap usap tengkuknya. Alia menatap aneh pada Hye In.

"Han Yeon ada di kelas kan ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cengiran yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

"ne, ada oppa" jawab Hye In masih dengan tangannya yang mengusap usap tengkuknya.

"kalau begitu, aku ke kelasnya dulu. Gomawo Hye In-ah" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"ne, cheonma" balas Hye In juga tersenyum. Setelah itu Chanyeol berlalu menuju ke kelas Yeon (kelasnya Hye In sama Alia juga sih).

Hye In terus menatap punggung Chanyeol hingga tidak terlihat lagi sambil tersenyum, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya tersentak.

"kau menyukai namja itu ?" tanya Alia mesih dengan ekspresi datar. Dan ternyata dialah yang menepuk pundak Hye In.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau ?" Hye In balik bertanya. Dia sangat terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke Alia.

"kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya" ujar Alia sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hye In (yang masih dengan keterkejutannya) menuju kantin yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Wah, daebak. Dia bisa menebak feelingku" Hye In bermonolog sendiri sambil terkagum kagum sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyusul Alia ke kantin.

.

Suasana kantin saat ini sedng sangat ramai, Alia yang ingin cepat2 kembali ke kelas pun berusaha menerobos keramaian hingga tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja. Hingga namja itu menumpahkan mie yang dipegangnya ke seragamnya sendiri.

"ups, sorry" ujar Alia menatap namja itu sekilas tanpa menatap seragamnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan namja itu, tetapi baru selangkah lengannya ditarik oleh namja tadi.

"aw, mwoya !" ujar Alia setelah mundur selangkah dan menatap tajam namja yang menarik lengannya.

"setelah menabrak, kau berlalu begitu saja ?" tanya namja itu sedikit nyaring dan tak kalah tajam menatap Alia, dan tak kalah tajam menatap Alia. Suaranya yang sedikit nyaring membuat siswa si sekitarnya menatap mereka berdua, apalagi dengan lengan Alia yang masih ditarik oleh namja itu. Alia memberi deathglare pada siswa2 yang menatapnya dan membuat siswa2 tersebut kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

"lalu aku harus apa ?" sahut Alia ketus, membuat namja di depannya geram.

"kau ini tidak tau sopan santun ya" ujar Luhan dengan nada tidak suka.

"tadi aku sudah bilang maaf" lagi2 Alia menyahutnya dengan ketus.

"eh, mian sunbae. tadi dia tidak sengaja" Hye In tiba2 saja datang dan berdiri menghadap Luhan dan membelakangi Alia, dia berucap sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"oh, dia temanmu ? kuharap kau bisa mengajarkannya sopan santun" ujar Luhan meninggalkan mereka sambil membersihkan noda mie di seragamnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan yang ada di kantong celananya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Alia sinis.

"kau ini, dia itu senior kita, kau tidak sopan sekali" jawab Hye In sedikit berbisik.

"aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu" sahut Alia, dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju ahjumma2 yang menjual minuman, dengan Hye In di sampingnya. Hye In memutar matanya sebelum membalas perkataan Alia.

"kalau sampai yeojanya tau, kau bisa dilabraknya tau" kata Hye In.

"oh" respon Alia. setelah itu tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. sampai kembali ke kelas.

.

pada saat yang sama di kelas...

"Yeon-ah" kata Sehun mengejutkan Yeon yang sedang menggambar dengan menduduki kursi Hye In.

"Ish, Sehun-ah, jangan mengejutkanku. tuh kan kecoret" sahut Yeon menunjuk gambarnya yang sedikit tercoret kemudian menghapus coretannya. Sehun terkekeh.

"mian..." ujar Sehun, tetapi tidak ada respon dari Yeon, dia masih menghapus coretan di gambarannya.

"Yeon-ah, hari ini kau ikut kelas dance kan ?" tanya Sehun, 'pertanyaan aneh' batin Yeon.

"tentu saja. lagipula aku sudah 2 kali berturut turut tidak ikut, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan terlalu jauh" jawab Yeon mesih fokus dengan gambaran. barusaja Sehun ingin menyahut, Chanyeol memanggil Yeon di depan pintu.

"Han Yeon-ah" panggil Chanyeol. Yeon dan Sehun langsung menoleh ke pintu. dan setelah itu Yeon beranjak dari kursinya menemui Chanyeol. sedangkan Sehun hanya bingung.

"waeyo Oppa ?" tanya Hye In ketika sudah di depan Chanyeol.

"ini kaset yang kujanjikan padamu minggu lalu" ujar Chanyeol menyerahkan kaset pada Yeon.

"wah, gomawo Oppa" kata Yeon dan dengan senang hati dia menyambut kaset itu.

"tapi janji, kau harus mengembalikannya setelah kau hafal seluruh liriknya." ujar Chanyeol, Yeon menatap aneh pada namja tiang di hadapannya.

"perjanjian konyol" ucap Yeon. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"tentu saja Oppa. percuma saja kau meminjamkannya padaku kalau aku tidak hafal liriknya" sambung Yeon sambil membaca judul2 lagu pada cover kaset tersebut.

"di sana juga ada lagu yang gampang dihafal buat kamu tes nanti" ujar Chanyeol menatap kaset di tangan Yeon sebentar, Yeon pun juga ikut menatap kaset di tangannya.

"emh, ne. gomawo oppa" sahut Yeon.

"ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne, jaga kasetku baik2" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Yeon sebelum berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Yeon hanya tersenyum. dan dari dalam kelas Sehun nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas tersebut, Yeon pun kembali ke kursinya.

baru akan duduk Yeon sudah disuguhi tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Yeon mengernyitkan dahinya menatap heran pada namja di sampingnya itu.

"ada apa Sehun-ah ?" tanya Yeon masih memegang kaset yang tadinya ingin dia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Chanyeol hyung ?"

.

.

TBC :)


End file.
